onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Tamago
| affiliation = Big Mom Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Broker | residence = Whole Cake Island | epithet = | bounty = 400,002,900 | status = 1 | jva = Mugihito }} Baron Tamago is a combatant of the Big Mom Pirates, who originates from the Longleg Tribe. He and his partner Pekoms are responsible for collecting the monthly payment of sweets from Fishman Island in exchange for Big Mom's protection. Appearance Baron Tamago is extremely tall due to his long and lanky thin legs. He has many wrinkles on his forehead and a big mustache that curls upwards. He also wears sunglasses and has a scar over and lost his left eye during his last fight with Pedro five years ago. On top of his head, he sports a pink cup full of hot tea and saucer which he drinks from at times, and he appears to wear pants with an egg shell like shape that goes up to his belly. He wears a formal pink tuxedo as well, along with a pink shirt underneath, and a light brown bowtie. He also carries a pistol and a long wooden cane with him. Tamago's rather strange appearance caused Zoro to think comically that he is a compass. Personality Tamago always uses French words like "bon" at the beginning of his sentences and "soir" and "s'il vous plaît" at the end of his sentences. He uses "bon" as a suffix and prefix, but mostly a suffix. In reference to his egg-theme, he refers to inexperienced people as "half boiled" and when people surprise him with their ignorance, he even calls them "raw". When he says "you" he uses the kanji for , as both are pronounced kimi. He is polite and negotiable, as well as rather intelligent, as he saw exchanging the treasure for some extra time to make more candy to be perfectly acceptable. Tamago even offered to give the citizens more time until they could accomplish the task (although the time he gave them was clearly insufficient compared to the situation explained). He even fully elaborated the protection Big Mom lent to Fishman Island in exchange for candy to the Straw Hats' "Monster Trio", along with the consequences of them failing to fulfilled their end of the bargain. Like most of Big Mom's subordinates, Tamago is afraid of her. Tamago seems to dislike arrogance as shown when he admitted to be disgusted by Caribou after Pekoms noted that Logia users who thought themselves to be invincible did not tend to live long. Tamago follows his missions to the letter, even at the expense of his partners, as he condoned Capone Bege's decision to shoot Pekoms because Pekoms was willing to let the Straw Hats go as thanks for their protection of Zou. Despite that when finding out Pekoms survived and was on Whole Cake island, Tamago stated he intended to bring him before Big Mom and have the latter beg her for forgiveness while mentioning their past as comrades. Relationships Big Mom Pirates Big Mom Like a lot of people of her crew, Tamago is scared of Big Mom and wishes to avoid bringing her bad news, as he does not want to be the target of her resulting rage. However he still dares to disagree and try to correct her when she is angry, such as when she suggested to accept the Straw Hat's offer of treasure instead of candy. Big Mom does seem to value Tamago, to a certain degree, where she was angry at Pedro for destroying Tamago's left eye, though her indignant mood subsided when Pedro destroyed his own left eye. Pekoms Tamago and Pekoms get along quite well. They are colleagues who collect the candy payment for Big Mom together. Tamago calms Pekoms down when he gets angry and negotiates with their customers on his behalf. When Capone Bege tried to kill Pekoms due to him abandoning the mission, Tamago approved Bege's decision, showing that he puts his missions over his allies. However, in spite of that, he still wanted to beg Big Mom to forgive Pekoms to honor their long history together. Hearing that Pekoms went with the Straw Hats seems to have made the situation more troubling for him. Enemies Straw Hat Pirates Tamago was initially quite compliant with the Straw Hat Pirates, wanting to accept their offer of treasure and conversing with them politely. However while their first encounter was on positive terms, it did not leave any impression on Tamago. When they met again, it was Tamago's mission to retrieve Caesar. Tamago wanted just to kill all the Straw Hats by sinking their ship and then to retrieve Caesar from the wreckage. Later on, Tamago attempted to recruit Sanji into the Big Mom Pirates due to the latter's impending wedding to Pudding only for Sanji to reject the offer. He also had Big Mom troops watch the Sanji Retrieval Team's movements while they were in the Seducing Woods. Pedro }} Tamago knows Pedro since the latter once attempted to steal Big Mom's poneglyphs. It seems that he is extra-cautious around the mink, as he would even need the assistance of a Sweet Commander just to make sure he fails in his quest to acquire the poneglyphs in their possession. He also respects the mink well enough that he would always correct his soldiers in calling him a "Jaguar" mink, whenever they would misidentify him as some other species of cat. When Pedro was cornered in Big Mom's courtyard, Tamago stepped out to confront him and mocked him for his futile effort. It is also revealed that Pedro was the one who took Tamago's left eye. Other Charlotte Pudding Tamago took Pudding to go shopping for wedding dresses. Pudding protested, because she wanted to meet up with the Straw Hats. Tamago disregarded her words and just told her she has to find a wedding dress. Abilities and Powers Tamago, like many others in the crew, is responsible for collecting candy payments from the various islands under Big Mom's protection. He is very strong, given his bounty, and was able to survive a battle against Pedro, with only a scar on his left eye to show for it. Physical Abilities Tamago is physically very strong, in contrast to his disproportionate build. He was able to easily lift, with each of his thin arms, a sack larger than his own torso of gold and jewelry. Then, as one from the Longleg Tribe, his similarly skinny-looking legs are considered the main point of his combat strength and, at the same time, his weakness. He is capable of performing rapid kick attacks, horizontally spinning his legs in a whirlwind akin to a rolling cartwheel. Due to his leg's length, his kicks have great range (surpassing, by his own word, that of Pedro's sword strokes), and he is capable of clashing his legs directly against a blade with no apparent repercussions. He is also very agile, as he kept up with Pedro's own very impressive speed and outsped him even (all the while preventing the cup of tea atop his head from spilling), boasting that the mink could not keep up with him. He also wears special tights which protect him from electric attacks, especially Electro. Attacks * : After performing a whirlwind of kicks, Tamago kicks his opponent horizontally across their face, sending them flying back. It was first seen in his second battle with Pedro. This attack's name is a pun on "leg" and the breakfast dish "Eggs Benedict". Weapons He is seen carrying a pistol on his right hip, and a shikomizue (cane sword) similar to Brook's. He uses his swordsmanship in conjunction with his leg attacks, providing a multifaceted offense. History Past Three years prior to the beginning of the series, Pedro and the Nox Pirates entered Big Mom's territory to search for Poneglyphs. Tamago clashed with Pedro and lost his left eye in the process. After Pedro was driven out of Totto Land, his crewmate Pekoms ended up joining the Big Mom Pirates, becoming Tamago's partner in collecting Big Mom's candy tributes. Fishman Island Saga Fishman Island Arc Tamago appears on Fishman Island, in front of the Candy Factory. He scolded Pekoms for threatening the citizens, stating that doing so would not help them collect the monthly candy offering any time soon, and warned the inhabitants of Fishman Island that Big Mom would destroy them if they did not pay up the sweets. When Luffy tried to barter, offering money instead of candy to Big Mom, Tamago tried to reason with Big Mom, stating that Eustass Kid had recently sunk two of their pirate ships, and that they needed money. Big Mom harshly scolded Tamago, calling him brain-dead for trying to make a compromise and demanded that Luffy meet her in the New World. Regardless, Fishman Island was given this one pardon thanks to Luffy's intervention, and the two envoys were given the large amounts of treasure in compensation. After taking all the treasure that Luffy offered, they were attacked by Caribou, who had stolen the treasure first. Pekoms easily defeated Caribou and Big Mom's two messengers left the island. Dressrosa Saga Punk Hazard Arc Tamago appeared alongside Pekoms watching Caesar Clown's broadcast about his weapon of mass destruction from Punk Hazard via video Den Den Mushi. After seeing Caesar's defeat by Luffy, he suggested that they call Big Mom. Dressrosa Arc Later on, Tamago, along with Pekoms and the Firetank Pirates, were part of the group of Big Mom Pirates which pursued the Curly Hat Pirates off Dressrosa, in order to claim Caesar Clown. During the pursuit, the group was surprised that the Curly Hats were able to fight back and escape. Yonko Saga Totto Land Arc A few days after retrieving Sanji from Zou, Tamago conversed with Sanji aboard Big Mom's ship, attempting to convince Sanji to accept Big Mom's invitation to join her crew. Sometime afterward, Tamago gave a pair of exploding wristlets to Vinsmoke Judge to put on Sanji should the Vinsmoke patriarch have problems with his son. A few days later on Whole Cake Island, Tamago was in Sweet City when Big Mom developed a craving for croquembouche and went on a rampage. He noted that croquembouche tourists were staying in the city, but was told that they had already checked out. He and the other residents of Sweet City began panicking as Big Mom arrived and started eating everything in her path, although she was later stopped by Jinbe. The next day, Tamago took Charlotte Pudding to try on wedding dresses, despite her insistence that she has matters to attend to elsewhere. Tamago was then brought outside by soldiers as they told him that Pekoms was nowhere to be found, and that they had located all but two of the Sanji retrieval team in the Seducing Woods. Tamago stated that the mink they had yet to locate was Pedro. Since the two were acquainted, Tamago thought he knew where the mink may be. However, Tamago told the soldiers to search for Pekoms, as he had wanted to bring his partner back in good standing but was in a pinch because of his disappearance. Tamago later increased security at the Room of Treasure, where the three poneglyphs in Big Mom's possession were stored. Aware of Pedro's goal, he guarded the poneglyphs alongside the Sweet Commander, Charlotte Smoothie. After hearing that Pedro was spotted, Tamago and some soldiers immediately pursued the intruder. As he was chasing after Pedro, he told some guards to corner him at the garden. He was then contacted by Smoothie via Den Den Mushi. She informed him of a second intruder, who managed to enter the Room of Treasure and locked Smoothie outside. Tamago told Smoothie to capture Brook alive so Big Mom could add him to her collection. Right after Pedro ran into the courtyard, Tamago and his men confronted him. Tamago then reminisced of their previous encounter five years ago and reminded Pedro on how Big Mom stole 50 years of his lifespan. Pedro replied that he had no intention of leaving Whole Cake Island alive. As Tamago and Pedro clashed, Tamago demanded to know why Pedro had returned despite his shortened lifespan. Pedro explained that he had done so for the Straw Hats, whom he believed would one day surpass him and Tamago while causing the world to transition into its "dawn", but clarified that he had no intention of dying until they had achieved their goals as he cut Tamago in half. Major Battles *Tamago vs. Pedro *Tamago vs. Pedro (Whole Cake Chateau) Merchandise Video Games Support Appearances *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X Trivia * means egg in Japanese, referring to his egg-like features. *He is the first member of the Longleg Tribe to appear in the series. *In association with the fairy tale theme of the Big Mom Pirates, Tamago resembles a combination of Humpty Dumpty and the Jubjub bird From Lewis Carroll's novel Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There. References Site Navigation ru:Тамаго ca:Baron Tamago de:Tamago-danshaku it:Tamago fr:Tamago Category:Longlegs Category:Male Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Brokers Category:Fishman Island Characters Category:Fishman Island Saga Antagonists Category:Dressrosa Saga Antagonists Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists